List of Oggy and the Cockroaches episodes
There are 269 episodes in current in this series. Episodes Season 1 # Bitter Chocolate # It's All Under Control # French Fries # Mission Oggy # It’s Been A Hard Day’s Noise # The Patient # Shake Oggy Shake # The Rise And The Fall # It’s A Small World # Happy Birthday # Metamorphosis # Jealousy # Wrong Side Of The Bed # Go Slow With Your Dough # Tooth Good To Be True # One Track Life # Mouseagator # Nine Months And Counting # A Tip for The Road # The Outsider # Baby Doll # So Lonely # Oggy and the Giant Roaches # Oggy and the Babies # A Dog Day Afternoon # Fishing Frolic # Rock’n Roll Altitude # It's a Long Way Down # Oggy’s Night Out # Oggy's Diet # The Time Machine # Occupied # House For Rent # The Lottery Ticket # The Bait Bites Back # Globulopolis # Space Roaches # Deep End # The Hiccup # Toy's R Oggy # Granny's Day # Oggy Goes Snailing # Cat Kit # Docu-mentally # The Dictator # Oggy vs. Super Roach # Heatwave # Memory Lane # The Carnival's in Town # Beware of Destruction # Oggy and the Magic Flute # A Bird of Ill Omen # Duck Soup # Winner Takes All # The Ghost Hunter # Bugball # Happy Campers # The Piggy Bank # Oggy's Clone # A Truce for Christmas # TV Obsession # Race to the Finish! # Monster from the Mud Lagoon # The Garden of Horrors # Caught in a Trap # Blue Sunday # Cloning Around # 3 Wishes and You're Out # Virtual Voyage # The Abominable Snow Moth # The Neighbor's Cat # Honeymoon # Loony Balloons # Oggy and the Magic Broom # Beachcombers # Emergency Room # Oggy Van Winkle # A Night at the Opera Season 2 # Fame and Glory # Hide and Sick # Love and Kisses # Milk Diet # Wash Day # Crazy Shopping # Ski Bugs # All Out of Shape # Roachy Redneck # Hit the Road Oggy! # Penguin Pandemonium # That's the Last Straw! # Perpetual Motion # Life's a Beach # Saving Private Dee Dee # Laughing Gas # Hip Hip Hip Hypnosis # Missing in Action # Take Cover # Copy Cat # High Flyers # The Wonder Whistle # The Hungry Ostrich Empire # Lost in Space # Working Cat # Beware of the Bodyguard # My Beautiful Prison # Go for It, Jack # The Techno-flies # Soldier for a Day # Do Not Lean out of the Window # 7 Minutes & Counting # Un-Bear-able Bears # Warning! Boa on the Run # Saturday Black Fever # Mayday! Mayday! # The Joker Joked # Green Peace # Keep Cool! # The Pied Bagpiper # Sleepless Night # Walls have Ears # Face Off # Off Limits # Golf Curse # The Pumpkin that Pretended to be a Ferari # Paper Chase # Penalty Shot # Oggy's Puzzled # Going Up # Don't Rock the Cradle! # Pharonuf # Sitcom # Homebreaker # Magic Carpet Ride # Safari, so good… # Joey and the Magic Bean # Control Freak # Flower Power # What a Dump! # Sea Risks… # Mission to Earth # Oggy's Bag # Jack-in-a-Box # A Tooth for a Tooth # The Blob # Upside Down # Barbecue # Boxing Fever # Up to…No Good! # Oggy has Kittens # Baby Boum # Sky Diving # Brainchild # Black and White # Strike! # Chatter Box # Welcome to Paris! Season 3 # Octopus # Sheepcat # Night Watchmen # Abandoned Cockroaches # V.I.P Party # Scuba Diving # Oggy and the Magic Shoes # Casino # Santa Oggy # Just Married! # Living Carrots # Cataway Cats # Transamazon-ians # First Flight # Invincible # Inside Out # Priceless Roaches # The World Underneath # Golden Eggs # Termite-ator # The Mini-Golf War # Oggywood # Horse Ride # Oggy's Crab # The Fugitive # The Ancestor # Surf's On # Hold Up # Fancy-a-Pizza # Oggy's Grandma # Locked Outside # Cartoon Lesson # Ugly, Dirty and Good # Moving Out # Deep Trouble # The Cicada and the Cockroach # Oggy's Double # To Serve and Protect # Formula 1 Season 4 # Olivia # The Lighthouse Keeper # Dump the Roaches! # Dee Dee's Diet # A Jealous Guy # Let's Party, Guys! # Airship House # Panic Room # Into the Wild # Washing Day! # Lightning Visit # Oggy's Shadow # Buddy Parrot # The Magic Pen # The Cube # A Charming Guy # Fly for Fun # Olivia's Pimple # The Ice Rink # For Real! # Fly to the Sun # Run, Olivia, Run! # Mind the Giant! # A Soft World # Sport Fans # The Kitchen Boy # Mister Cat # The Easter Egg # Journey to the Center of the Earth # Butterfly Race! # Oggy Goes Green! # Now you see me, Now you don't! # What a Lousy Day! # Jack's Nephew # Roommate Wanted! # The Bathtub Race # Inspector Dee Dee # Hep Taxi! # (Un)Happy Campers! # A Streetcar on the Loose # Grease Monkey Oggy # Farmer for a Day # Oggy Splits Hairs # Little Tom Oggy # Don't Barge In! # Artsy Oggy # A Five-legged Sheep # Oggy and the Magic Smile # Water Sports # Caviar on the House! # Party Pooper # Scaredy-Cat # Skate Fever # North Pole Panic # Dream On! # Lady K # Oggy and the Dodo Bird # Steamed Out! # Picnic Panic # Lights Out! # Wrestling Time! # Teleportation # Oggy and the Flour Man # The Cucaracha # High Rise Nightmare # The Abominable Snow Roach # Bicycle Crazy! # Oggy and the Mermaid # Back to the Past! # Wake-up My Lovely # From Mumbai with Love # Very Special Deliveries # Shoplifting # Oggy is getting Married! Season 5 # The Great Pyramid Mystery # Oggy and the Grasshopper Cloud # Oggy on the Nile # Gladiator Oggy # Shift that Chariot Oggy! # Oggy's Special Spa # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - Season 6 #Crackdown on the Fridge #Laughter Forbidden #Cockroach vs Mouse #Strong Coffee #Jack's Kit #Cute Little Puppy #- #- #- #Mamma Oggy #Oggy and the Kittens #The Winning Ticket #Super Dee Dee #Alone at Last #Snack Time #Doll Idol #Ups and Downs #Bless You Oggy! #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- #- Season 7 # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - Category:Episodes Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Episodes Category:Lists